TeD.1x
Every creepypasta, not matter how believable they seem, are just as fake as my imaginary friend Stewie Griffin. I hope you enjoy! 1.2.12 Java Edition There was a Minecraft mod known as “TeD.1x model.” It is simply a model of what looks like a wooden voodoo doll. Its purpose is unknown, but it is supposedly haunted by the soul of the person who created it. Anyways, a player called CreeperTom177 came across the mod on a commonly used website called Minecraft Mods.com. The mods description said this: this is a model of myself. Enjoy, I guess. CreeperTom177 was intrigued by the interesting model, so he decided to download it. He started a new survival world and placed the model down in a grassy area. Then he just stood there, and stared at it, admiring its beauty. CreeperTom177 continued staring at TeD.1x until it got dark, he got worried because he was aware of the creatures that come out at night. He panicked and dug a few blocks underground and jumped down, then he patched it up. He was safe in his little 1x1 cave. About three or four minuets into the night, CreeperTom177 began hearing footsteps and faint laughing coming from the surface. He thought it was a zombie, or a chicken wandering about, so he ignored it. After what seemed like hours and hours of waiting, the worried little noob made his way to the surface to see that the TeD.1x model…was gone. Instead he saw a sign that said: Out to lunch -your worst nightmare CreeperTom177 was confused, as well as scared. Where could’ve TeD.1x gone off to? It couldn’t be alive, he thought. He began searching through the thickest of forests and deepest of caves, but to no avail. Just as CreeperTom177 was about to give up and go watch Netflix, he found the TeD.1x model on top of a birch tree. I wonder how you got up there, he thought as he broke the leaves of the tree, TeD.1x plopped right down on the ground like a block of sand or gravel. After all that weird stuff that happened, CreeperTom177 still wasn’t convinced with the model being alive. However, he was still suspicious. He put the model on a stone pressure plate which was connected to a note block through a redstone torch and line of redstone dust. If the model were to move off the pressure plate, well, you know what I mean. It’s an alarm system. I do admit, CreeperTom177 was smart in that case, but he’s not smart enough, trust me. Then he made a small 4x4 dirt house that he could dwell in and wait for something to happen. So, he waited. Three ½ hours later… (with catchy elevator music) CreeperTom177 awoke to the sound of the note block. He excitedly rushed out side to see that the model was still there. CreeperTom177 was disappointed, and yet again confused. Then, then he saw the red rose in TeD.1x’s right hand. CreeperTom177 suddenly had an idea. He began typing. What do you expect CreeperTom177, you think TeD.1x is going to respond? are you…alive? Yes. I stand corrected. CreeperTom177 was surprised, the model was alive the whole time! But hey, at least it wasn’t evil. Oh wait, it was. As CreeperTom177 walked over to the mysterious model, it said: Sike, you ded boi! Suddenly, CreeperTom177 was teleported to place that looked like a flat world, except the world was made of soul sand and the sky was dark red. woah! where the heck am i!? You’re on my home world, do you like it? it’s scary. Ah, too bad. I’m going to kill you anyway. how come? Because I’m evil. Isn’t that a good enough reason to kill people? i guess… Okay then, prepare to die! CreeperTom177 tried to run, but he was very slow on soul sand. TeD.1x pulled out an enchanted diamond axe and struck at him, chopping the noob’s right arm clean off. CreeperTom177 screamed, even though Minecraft is just a game and that he wasn’t feeling any pain in real life. Blood particles flew everywhere as CreeperTom177 tried to escape the TeD.1x. Just as TeD.1x was about to decapitate the poor noob, but CreeperTom177 typed again. screw this, i’m out Then CreeperTom177 left the game. Wow, what a noob. He could have taken a screen shot of his experience with TeD.1x, because when he wrote about what happened on the Minecraft creepypasta wiki, he was immediately banned. Not enough proof! Well, I don’t think anybody would’ve believed him either way, because creepypasta’s aren’t real! The end. Now I’m going to watch Netflix. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Shrautsticks